Two of a Kind
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Andy Douglas takes the day off from wrestling to spend time with his son who seems to have a lot in common with his dad. Andy Douglas One-shot


_A/N: I know I have been doing a lot of new stuff for the Naturals lately, but after seeing not to many stories out there for them , I thought I should put a few out as I am very much a fan of Andy and Chase . Plus I wanted to do this story for Andy since today was his birthday , so , enjoy ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Naturals or Traci Brooks . I do own Debra , Andy Jr. , Katie and the story itself ._

 **Two of a Kind**

 **Douglas House - 8 AM**

" So , where are you going again ? " Andy Douglas , one - half of the TNA Tag Team known as the Naturals asked his beloved wife Debra at eight in the morning .

" Going to help with the Knockouts photo shoot at the Impact Zone , Andy . " Debra said looking at her husband still in bed .

" Okay , " Andy yawned .

" And little man is still asleep , so , you can go back to sleep after I leave , " Debra said .

" Good idea , " Andy said as Debra kissed him .

" Bye , baby , " Debra said .

" See you later , " Andy said before she left for the Impact Zone .

After Debra left for the Impact Zone , Andy rolled over and went back to sleep for a few more minutes before being woke up by his two year old son Andy Jr.

" Daddy , " Little Andy jumped on his dad waking him up .

" Oh , son , what are you doing ? " Andy asked looking at the child .

" Waking you up , " Andy Jr. said .

" Yeah , " Andy said putting his arms around his son .

" Dad , I ' m hungry , " The little one said .

" Alright , lets get some breakfast in you , bud . " Andy said as the boy ran into the kitchen .

Andy got up and followed his son into the kitchen fixing both of them breakfast . After breakfast was over , Andy looked over at his boy who had some of his breakfast on his face .

" Little one how do you get it all over you ? " Andy asked picking up a washcloth and whipping off Andy Jr. ' s face .

" I'm talented like that daddy , " Little Andy said making the bigger one laugh.

" Alright, then lets go puts some clothes on kid . " Andy getting his son down from his high chair .

" Okay , " Andy Jr. running to his room .

Once the two were dressed in their clothes for the day Andy Jr. was sitting at the table in the basement coloring while his dad got his usual routine workout in as Andy had to stay in shape to do his job perfectively.

" Daddy what are you doing ? " Andy Jr. finally asked after watching his dad for a few minutes .

" Working out . " Andy answered .

" Why ? " The little one asked .

" So , I can help your Uncle Chase better in the ring . " Andy answered .

" Okay , " Andy Jr. going back to coloring as the older Andy chuckled at his son being curious .

After the workout was over , Andy cooled down a little bit as the two watched a little TV together .

" Okay , bud , daddy ' s going to get a shower , can you stay in here and watch TV until I get done ? " Andy asked .

" Yes sir , " Andy Jr . agreed .

" Alright , but don ' t get into trouble . " Andy warned him .

" I won ' t , " Andy Jr. said .

" Good , " Andy said walking into the master bathroom to get a shower .

Andy Jr. kept looking at his parents ' bedroom door and then ran up to his room grabbing one of his scary masks and then came back down putting it on and hiding behind the couch .

" Little man , I ' m ... " Andy went to say and noticed that his son wasn ' t watching TV .

" Alright Little Natural , where are you ? " Andy asked as Little Andy snuck behind his dad and went into the kitchen hiding behind the bar .

Andy heard something rustle in the kitchen as he went in and looked around not seeing anyone as Little Andy was hiding in the pantry .

" Either there ' s a giant rat in here or a little boy . " Andy said , but the little one didn ' t make a sound as his dad moved closer to the table looking around it for Andy Jr. as the kid got out of the pantry and went to his parents ' bedroom closing the door behind him .

" Buddy , " Andy walked back towards the living room seeing the door to the master bedroom closed .

" You in here ? " Andy asked walking in but not seeing his son turned to go out of the room when Andy Jr. scared his dad with the mask making him jump .

" Ha , I scared you daddy , " Andy Jr. lifted his mask as his dad laughed .

" Yeah , you did , but now I have you , " Andy picked up the little one laying him on the bed tickling the boy .

" Ah , daddy , that tickles , that tickles . " Andy Jr. laughed .

" It suppose to tickle , now give up . " Andy said .

" Naturals don ' t give up , " Andy Jr. said .

" Alright , I ' ll agree to that , " Andy laughed this time .

" Never give up , never surrender , " Andy Jr. said .

" Exactly , " Andy said as he stopped tickling his son .

" Love you daddy , " Andy Jr. said .

" Love you , too , little one , " Andy smiled .

Soon it was lunch time for the two as Andy fixed them lunch Andy Jr. trying to help his dad .

" Son , you are getting it all over your fingers , " Andy laughing at his boy trying to fix his own PB & J sandwich .

" Whoops , " Andy Jr. shrugged as he got done and licked the peanut butter off of his fingers .

" Goofy , " Andy said .

After lunch the two settle down and watched a movie together waiting on Debra to get home from the Impact Zone , during the movie Andy looked down at his son who was snuggled up next to him and saw that he was asleep .

" Couldn ' t last ten minutes through the movie , " Andy thought to himself , but soon dozed off himself before going to sleep .

 **Few Minutes Later**

" I don ' t know why he didn ' t answer the door , both of them are home . " Debra said walking into the house with Chase , Traci , and their adoptive daughter Katie behind her .

" No telling with Andy , " Chase said .

" House is still standing and in one piece , " Traci said .

" Andy ' s not exactly messy and reckless , so , you won ' t get that from him . " Chase said .

" So , where are they ? " Katie asked .

" You three should come and see , " Debra whispered as she looked in the living room .

" Huh ? " Chase , Traci , and Katie asked as they walked into the room with Debra and saw both Andy and Andy Jr. asleep on the couch .

" Unauthorized nap , " Chase said , but couldn ' t help the smile on his face at the two .

" Aw , " Traci and Katie said .

" My boys , " Debra smiled as she moved some hair out of Andy ' s face making her husband stir .

" Huh ? Hey , baby , " Andy said .

" Hey , sleepy head , I see the two of you wore each other out . " Debra said looking at her sleeping son next to his father .

" I guess we did , " Andy said .

" Naturals don ' t need sleep . " Chase said making Andy look to see his tag partner , Traci , and Katie in his house , too .

" Uncle Chase , you talk in your sleep , " Andy Jr. said now awake .

" No I don ' t , " Chase ' s mouth fell open .

" Yeah , you do , " Andy agreed .

" Jeez , you guys are two of a kind , " Chase said .

" Yes they are , " Traci and Katie agreed .

" And I wouldn ' t want my boys any other way , " Debra kissing Andy Jr. on the check and then giving Andy a big kiss on the lips .

" Ugh , " Chase and Andy Jr. said .

" Aw, " Traci and Katie said .

 **Later That Night**

After the company left and Andy Jr. had been put to bed Andy and Debra moved into their bedroom after the house had been locked up and the lights had been cut off .

" So , little man scared you today , " Debra chuckled .

" Yep , " Andy said .

" He ' s more like you than we thought . " Debra said .

" Is that bad ? " Andy asked .

" No , but I noticed you didn ' t say anything to Chase about little one scaring you . " Debra said .

" Chase doesn ' t need to know everything . " Andy said .

" Uh huh , so , you don ' t tell him everything ? " Debra asked .

" Of course not , cause I got things I like to keep behind closed doors . " Andy said .

" Like what ? " Debra wondered .

" Like this , " Andy said kissing Debra with passion as he laid her down on the bed .

" So , that ' s the mood you are in tonight . " Debra said .

" Yes , baby , " Andy said .

" Alright then vampire boy show me what you got . " Debra said making Andy laugh .

That night ended in romance and love making between the two until they were exhausted and asleep in each other ' s arms .


End file.
